Please don't remind me, let me forget
by CharmingSlayer14
Summary: Phoebe wakes up one morning and everyone is ignoring her, whatdid she do?When she finds out something how will her family react and will they help her? NOTE: My first story so please be nice, Leo's gonna come, Dan's with Piper, Cole


Please don't remind me, let me forget

Disclaimer: All the characters (or People) that you might recognise aren't mine. I just borrowed them for my story.

A/N: Dan Gordon and Cole Turner are both in his story, Piper and Leo aren't together, _yet_.

Phoebe Halliwell awoke with a little scream, but she couldn't remember why. Did she have a nightmare? What had happened? Phoebe looked next to her, her boyfriend Cole Turner was also awake. Phoebe was surprised that he hadn't asked her what was wrong, that he wasn't worried. Smiling at him she said, "Morning!" Cole just looked at her, not smiling, not worried, no expression at all. He got up took some clothes and left. Phoebe stared after him, had she done something wrong? Had he not heard her? Was he angry? Phoebe got up confused. After she had dressed Phoebe went downstairs into the kitchen where her two older sisters were. Prue and piper Halliwell. "Good Morning!" Phoebe called, no respond. _Ok_, Phoebe thought, _this is starting_ _to get weird_. Normally they would at least say good morning, had everybody gone death? Phoebe sat down at the table and wanted to grab a pancake when Piper took the plate away from her, "Dream on! I not cooking for _you_ anymore." Phoebe was shocked, What was going on with everyone? Cole entered the kitchen, "Morning." "Morning." Prue said, she didn't look up from the newspaper she was reading, Piper walked over to Cole and held the pancakes under his nose, "Pancakes?" Cole sat down at the kitchen table,. "yeah, thanks." Piper smiled at him, "You're welcome." Piper now sat down too, "So what are you guys up to today?" Prue folded the paper and put it away, "Well I need to take some shots at P3 if that's ok." Piper nodded, "Sure it is." "Hey Prue I've got an doctors appointment, do you think I could…" Phoebe was interrupted by Prue, "Great thanks. You know it's good that we tell each other everything. I'm so glad that we've got such a good relationship." Phoebe was lost, what was Prue talking about? Then she realised that Prue had been talking to Piper, " Yeah it's great that I can at least trust_ someone_." Prue, Piper and even Cole shot Phoebe a glance full of hate. Phoebe looked at the three them, confused "What's going on?" "Well I'm going shopping. Who's here for dinner?" Piper asked, "Well I'll be out confusing some bounty hunters. I don't know if I'll make it." "I'll just count you in." Piper said, Cole nodded, "Ok." It was silent for a while, "Prue I was wondering if I could…" Prue got up, "I'd better go. Piper keys?" Piper looked at her confused, "Keys?" "P3?" Prue said Piper nodded, "Right. Here." Prue left. Cole also got up, "I'd better go too." Piper nodded, "Alright, well good luck." Cole gave her smile, "thanks." Now Phoebe had it, "Can you guys not see me?!" She screamed, "Oh we can see you." Piper said, "Unfortunately." Cole added. Phoebe stared at the two of them, shocked, "What's wrong? Did I do something?" Cole just shimmered away and Piper turned around, "What did I do?!" Phoebe yelled, Piper kept on walking. "Please," She whispered. "I can't remember."

"She asked _what_?" Prue asked, she was still in P3. Her photo shooting went well and now she was talking to Piper on the phone, "What she had done." Piper repeated. Prue waved her hand as if to say, "doesn't matter" "She just wants attention, I mean we completely ignored her this morning." "I'm glad we did." Piper sneered, "I just don't now how else to feel, I'm so mad at her." Prue said, "Look honey, I gotta go. See you at dinner." "Ok. Bye. Love you!" Piper said, "Love you too." They hung up. Piper carried on shopping and Prue left to go home and develop her Photos.

Phoebe was sitting at the doctors, nervously waiting for the results, "Miss Halliwell?" The doctor asked as he entered the room again, "it turns out that you haven't just got the flu as you had thought." _Then it can only mean that I'm_…Phoebe's thoughts were interrupted by the doctor, "Congratulations, You're pregnant." Phoebe didn't know what to say, "this wasn't planned?" The doctor asked, "No…No. How far along am I?" Phoebe managed to say, "One Month. 'You know that you have some options…" Phoebe interrupted him, "No I'm keeping my baby." She said with a hand on her stomach. "Very well then. Outside you can make you next appointment. Congratulations again." Phoebe nodded and smiled, "thank you." _Don't_ _worry_, Phoebe thought, _You're not alone, you have two sisters and Cole loves you, he's gonna make sure that nothings going to happen to the baby. You can do this, you've got help. It's going to be alright._ Those thoughts gave Phoebe strength she was happy about her pregnancy she was happy and couldn't wait to tell Cole. She knew that he would be thrilled he just had to be.

Cole had been shimmering around for a while, every Muscle in his body was tense, he was ready. Anything could come he was ready, suddenly a bounty hunter appeared out of nowhere. Cole shot an energyball and killed the enemy, he shimmered into the mausoleum and sat down, head buried in his hands. He just couldn't believe what Phoebe had done, after all he had done for her, after all he had given up for her. Cole couldn't help it he began to cry.

Dinner was being served, Phoebe was sitting upstairs she wasn't sure what to do, should she go downstairs and pretend that nothing had happened this morning? Should she just not eat? But then again she had to eat for two now. Phoebe went downstairs, "Eh…Hey guys." Prue and Piper looked at her disgusted, "What do you want here?" Prue asked annoyed, "Well I…" "I told you this morning that I'm not cooking for you anymore, so you can leave now." Piper interrupted her, Phoebe was about to say something but she was interrupted again, this time from Cole who had just shimmered in, "Sorry I'm late." He said, "Doesn't matter." Prue and Piper said at the same time. Cole sat down and they began eating and talked about there day, Phoebe went back upstairs, she waited until they had gone to there rooms and then sneaked down into the kitchen to eat something. When she came back up she saw Cole lying in their bed, "eh…Cole?" Phoebe asked, "What?" Cole asked in an unfriendly tone, "Why are you mad at me?" Cole looked at her, stunned, "What the hell are you talking about? You know _exactly_ why I _broke up_ with you!" "You…We broke up?" Phoebe chocked, "Yes!" Cole yelled, "Don't you think you hurt me enough? Would you just shut up!" Phoebe was shocked, what had happened? This wasn't joke, she knew it. A Joke would never go this far. She knew that he was mad but she had to ask:, "If we broke up, then why are you still here?" "We already talked about this Phoebe. Where else should I go? If you want me to leave…" "No!" Phoebe said a little too loud, Cole looked at her confused, "What's wrong with you?" "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you_?!" Cole was really angry now jumping of the bed he yelled: "First you sleep with _Dan_ now you pretend you can't remember. Isn't that enough? Why are you pushing this? Why won't you just stop?" Cole shimmered out of the room, Phoebe just stared at him, she had no idea what was going on. _I slept with Dan?_


End file.
